User talk:Chimpso/archive 1
Default vehicle radio stations Claiming that the default stations in GTASA are "incorrect" is questionable at best. My approach to verifying default stations in GTASA involves reloading savegames again and again because the first radio station that you are tuned in will stick as long as you enter another vehicle quickly enough after exiting the last one. Basically I spawn a vehicle using a trainer as soon as I load a savegame, enter it, record the station it immediately plays, reload the same savegame and repeat. I also notice the exact thing when playing race modes SA:MP multiplayer games; every car seems to tune in to their own station the first time each race is loaded. I wouldn't had brought it up if I didn't have evidence, and it's certainly not present in any other GTA games with radio stations. As for GTA4, I haven't have a proper methodology to study default radio stations there, so I'm in no position to question removals of writing on the game's radio station. - ZS 09:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :So should they be removed? --Chimpso 09:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::GTASA's radio stations are verified and thus the recent string of removals on that part is not acceptable. As mentioned, Those on GTA4 cannot be properly tested unless the person who added it (User:Loadingue) had employed the same methods as I did to verify default stations. It's best you ask him on his talk page how he studied the default stations. - ZS 09:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) But are they SERIOUSLY needed anyway. Who cares about the default radio stations when you can just change them? --Chimpso 09:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It IS a wiki on GTA, and I trust most gaming wikis do the same. It's definitely no Wikipedia run by wikifaggots. - ZS 09:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Edit Warring & Abusive Comments Hey there, I'm glad to see that you actually care about the quality/relevance of edits here on GTW (such users are few and far between these days), and I can definately agree that a some user's writing and grammar could use a lot of work. However, I don't think being abusive and insensitive towards them is really the best way to approach this situation. In regards to the "unnecessary/useless" edits you've been reverting, the best thing to do would be to discuss them on the appropriate article's talk pages; you may feel that what you are doing is right, but it's better to see if everyone else agrees/disagrees first. I know that may seem tedius and unnecessary, but as I said, it's better to know if you have support or not - of course, in most cases, discussion is unnecessary, such as when reverting vandalism, or reverting edits which are blatantly unnecessary. When tackling the "Myths in name" articles though, you have to remember that most myths are made up and have little-to-no proof backing them, hence why they are called "myths". - Hardrock182 17:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that. I will keep that in mind. --Chimpso 02:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Category In response to what you said, I think it probably would be best to categorise the preachers, tramps etc as "pedestrians", because that's pretty much what they are in the game world - personally, I consider "characters" to be people who have some sort of role in the game's storyline/missions. So, yes, you did the right thing by changing the categories. - Hardrock182 11:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for verifying that for me. --Chimpso 11:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Leatherface is a myth which means its possible that he exists you just have to find him. I had experances in the sprunk factory online and theres no bouncer in the online play. Secondly ratman is the same thing as leatherface no one found him yet you just have to look for him your self. Cause there are alot of secrets and myths that are not proven or nearly proven. Bigfoot exists you just need version one of gta san andreas he can only be found at nightime during foggy/stormy conditions. Same with leatherface. They is also a very low chance that either of them can spawn. As bigfoot only has 1/10 chance of spawning. I never found the chance that leatherface could spawn but it should be the same. This is myth information im giving you. The serial killer does exists as i got him to hit a cop as soon as the cop pulled out his gun so did the serial killer. user--Stephendwan 12:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Why do you feel the need to post such things on his page? Surely the Myths articles talk pages would be better places for such debate? Just a suggestion, I'm sure Chimpso probably isn't too pleased with comments like this on his Talk... C-d-rom 14:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That is correct, If you want to talk about myths then please move your disgustingly grammerd comments to their appripriate talk pages. Thank you, look at uncle sam at the top, he wants you not to spam the page. --Chimpso 08:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) fine but this time chimpso don't delete the info i put in as these are called myths for a reason. i was only messing with ye about the heart of liberty city i did actually tried to kill it. But the rest of the myths i am investigating i am called a gta myth hunter for a reason you know. user--Stephendwan 11:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) besides i love boss fights i did try and check how much bullet it takes but it has infinte health on or something. user--Stephendwan 11:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hey check out this possible bigfoot picture it is not a mod cause its a ps2 version notice the buttons at the bottom of the screen. user--Stephendwan 12:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) http://images.rottentomatoes.com/images/user/profiles/63/100001763/17941c580064d12a.jpg First of all, bigfoot dosen't exist. Rockstar said so themselves so i know you are lying. Second: STOP POSTING CRAP ABOUT MYTHS ON MY TALK PAGE! PLACE THEM ON THE MYTH TALK PAGES! I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY FURTHER MESSAGES ABOUT MYTHS ON MY TALK PAGE! --Chimpso 02:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I don't like it when someone tells me im lying when i experance something as i know that i get strange in the game at time and i am an honest and sometimes might joke kina person this has nothing to do with myths its just to tell you that im not lying although i need someone to be skeptic. user--Stephendwan 10:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) it be more easer explaning to prove what i saw if i was on youtube but im to young and i need fraps and a recorder. user--Stephendwan 10:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Most people on youtube use mods and so nothing on there is any form of PROOF. --Chimpso 10:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) but i don't use mods i have the ps2 version which i don't even know how to mod and everyone can see its the ps2 version 1 as i got it on the same year it was release and anyways i have to fight nemesis in final fantasy x now. user--Stephendwan 10:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Im going to end this discussion. You say you have found these myths. I say; "Ok show us some proof? Do you have any pictures?" You don't reply. No Pictures! No Myth! No Writing About It In Articles Without Somone Even Hearing About It! Now PLEASE stop talking about myths on MY talk page! --Chimpso 10:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Helicopters? Hey there, I agree with what you are saying. The best thing to do would be to merge all those articles with Helicopter, as that would be the most appropriate name for it. However, unfortunately, there seems to be mixed opinion about having all things of the same type in one article; some people, like you and me (among others), think that it's a good idea, while others feel the need to have hundreds of different articles if there is even so much as a minor difference between the subject in question - because of this, I recommend that you leave a message on the talk page of one of the articles, it doesn't matter which one, although Talk:Helicopter would be the most appropriate place, so we can see whether or not the majority agrees/disagrees with this idea. Hope that helps. - Hardrock182 16:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I will do that, lets see if the community agrees. --Chimpso 23:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Deluxo You must have added the "Seriously, it's not needed" comment for a reason. Why would i care if it's not needed? Why is it serious? And 1984 isn't the early 80s, it's the mid 80s. But early 80s is best when it can be assumed. SuperTron500 10:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :By the seriously not needed comment, that was about the graphics changes of the car from VC to VCS not the date. Also I added "the early 80s" comment for a reason. I assume it came out before the events of VSC. I hope you understand. --Chimpso 10:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Understand what? If you mean about the seriously thing; I guess. It's not a big deal. Boasting/speculating you and your friend Thescarydude have more experience than me in Wikipedia doesn't really help things. It's best not to speculate on that kind of stuff, it wasn't even the edit i had a problem with as much as the claim of bad logic. I felt it was important to note when the car was produced. SuperTron500 10:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I read your post on his talk page wrong. I'm not taking into consideration about you guys being more experienced, there's just no need. You told Thescarydude you changed "it" back to! but really you don't change anything back technically. I guess perhaps i should maybe take note and leave remarks like that whenever i have to revert another editor's unneeded info. SuperTron500 11:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe i made a mistake in thinking you guys had negative intentions, but i've changed, so i hope there's no hard feelings. What do you think of the Deluxo in general? And do you ever use it? SuperTron500 12:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I was not boasting about us having more experience, just informing you that we know how this wiki works a bit more then you do. Anyway yes - I do use the Deluxo. Usually as a race vehicle. Also no hard feelings taken :). Keep up the good work. Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 12:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Game connections I noticed you left the following note with your revision: Reverted edit by SuperTron500. Don't post similaritys with other games on GTW articles I have a few problems with this. Firstly, it seems like that's a direct order from you to me. Thescarydude worked on that reference too.. Besides that, what do you mean about not noting similarities? Have you looked at some of the other articles lately? The Manhunt article and various GTA articles list connections, so by your logic they shouldn't belong either. No offence, but your comment doesn't make alot of sense to me, i fail to see your logic. SuperTron500 08:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if that sounded like a direct order, it was ment to be a suggestion :). They shoulden't go into the vehicle articles because most people will look at it and think; "What the hell is Bully?". In my opinion as I said this it GTW not Bully wiki. (If you search Bully Wiki up you will find one). Thank you. --Chimpso 08:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is a damn GTA wiki, please stop telling me that. You don't have to specify. I also know there is Bully wiki, so no need to stress that anymore either. My point was, there are tons of non-GTA references on this site, so by that logic they should all be removed because this is a GTA wiki, not a Bully or Manhunt wiki. Thescarydude also seemed to believe the Stallion and Regina appeared in Bully, and he's a seasoned veteran, so this isn't just a newbie thing. I was somewhat encouraged by his opinion on it. SuperTron500 08:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes he did know. But he did not brag about it and put it in articles, he for one knows this is GTW not Bully wiki. No Hard Feelings mate :D. --Chimpso 08:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha, the irony of that is he did actually add a Bully reference in the Diable Stallion page. I added the Diablo stallion appeared, but he changed it to a trivia section stating a black Stallion with flames appears, so it's not the same as what i wrote. The stuff about bragging is bull, sorry to say. I never bragged because i don't care all that much if they're in there. Of course there's no hard feelings, "mate" XD. SuperTron500 08:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well then I sincerley apoligise for saying "bragging" (jeeze your so sensitive), but anyways It is best to remind him of that too. Vehicle articles are important. Small articles that are not important can have some info on other games. But for the main articles on this wiki (vehicles included) it's to remember this: "This it GTW not Bully wiki". I respect your opinion but please respect mine as an experienced member of this wiki (no I am not bragging mister.) Thank you. :Haha, i'm not sensitive in a funny way or anything, i just figured you were giving a newbie bit of a rough time. I respect your opinion aswell, i simply thought you meant there should be no connections at all (small articles included). Now that it's cleared up i understand. That's why i try to work things out with you guys, because you are experienced and i wish to learn more about how to work around here. SuperTron500 08:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Im glad to see this is finally over *puts down bazooka* I nearly had to finish it myself! (that was a joke) But I am glad we have come to a peacefull agreement, thats the way it should be. Regards, Chimpso 08:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Whoah, Tim. I wasn't talking about you behind your back, i just was trying to clarify because i'm trying to learn from the more experienced members like you guys and to be honest, the second i wrote to Thescarydude things in general weren't making sense (to me). You're both experienced, but when he added the trivia section i thought that was telling me it was okay, and when you got rid of it i was confused. I hope we can be friends someday. SuperTron500 09:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Who's Tim? I'm not Tim. My name is Emanuell. Anyway I forgive you for the confused bit. I was confused when I first started also. But friends? Ok that sounds good. If you ever need help with anything wiki-related ask me or (preferably) a member of Staff. Kind Regards, Chimpso 09:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Tim is the guy from the Evacuator films in the GTA universe. I thought your bazooka bit was a reference to his tendencies. As far as friends go i hope that doesn't sound bad to you, i just meant the good terms like you and Thescarydude. I also have to agree with you, Vice City is hands down the best GTA, it was the first one i played back in 2004 and it was loads of fun. I haven't played GTA IV yet, but i still feel VC will always be my favorite, even if they wind up doing a GTA IV Era Vice City (it could happen). Were you around when VC is set? SuperTron500 09:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :No, this may come as a surprise to you, but I am only 13. So I was not around in those days. --Chimpso 09:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, i was born in 1990 and i thought i'd be one of the younger editors here. I've always felt closer to VC than SA. I don't remember 1992, but i remember the 90s in general, so i didn't have quite as much fun as with exploring Vice City in the 80s. I sort of gathered i was born during a transition point where the VC feel was already transforming into the SA one. :::If you ever happen upon a DeLorean that takes you back in time let me know, i might be willing to buy it. Unless it's to expensive, at which point i'll have to steal it while being shot at by guys with red arrows hovering over their heads. SuperTron500 09:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah well, lifes a bitch, isin't it? Chimpso 09:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha yeah, then you die. That's why it's best to live life to its fullest. You never know when you might actually be a GTA pedestrian the protagonist decides to mow you down for fun. I don't think killing in video games is wrong, i feel it's very therapeutic and a great way to just vent. Screw Jack Thompson! GTA FOREVER!! SuperTron500 10:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Hell Yeah! :) --Chimpso 10:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::One last question though, my friend. Did you know the Diablo Stallion and Regina references are on this site's Bully page? If you don't mind those facts staying on there i'd really like to point out the moped thing on there. SuperTron500 10:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, why not. Putting things like that on the official Bully page is a good idea. --Chimpso 10:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I did consider adding the fact Jimmy can be customized to look like Claude from GTA III, but i felt it was a little too trivial since it's not simply a pre-made outfit like Niko's apparently is. SuperTron500 10:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Chimpso, I'm not sure why exactly you want this stuff removed. The cars' cameo appearances in other games seems like interesting trivia to me (at least more than radio stations).--Thescarydude 10:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) In my opinion that should go into the Bully article. Chimpso 10:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Was i right to assume addind that Jimmy can be given Claude's appearance is too trivial? SuperTron500 11:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Im not sure about that as I have no experience with Jimmy (whoever he is). --Chimpso 11:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) GTA Fan Fiction Greetings Chimpso,Sorry I haven't been on for a while but I had already created my account for GTAFF Wikia so when you're ready you can promote me (Im sorry if I sound like a rush).Cheers-User:BloodyGTA GTA III Guy Hi. I was wondering if i could get you opinion on something; Do you think this supposed to be Claude (the guy from GTA III) or just a look-a-like? I was wondering because even though i haven't played GTA IV i was under the impression it takes place in a different reality than the others. It's disappointing they removed some of the fun stuff for realism purposes. SuperTron500 08:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Responded on User:Thescarydudes talk page. Chimpso 11:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Cleaning up The reason I've moved them into subpages is that they were too guide-like to begin with. Forums may work since the Forum:The Helicopter Sniping Trick shows it's feasible. Moving them there should be fine, as long as the new wikilinks stay in same section. - ZS 10:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Dealing with vandals Hey, thanks for your help with dealing with the vandal. However, please be aware of our NSFV policy, and leave only factual and direct messages on their talk page. Gboyers talk 14:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ok GB, thanks. I was not aware of this policy here and I will make sure to use it in the future. Chimpso 01:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Redirects I haven a question that has to do with the redirects. You said that some would be necessary such as the L.C.P.D to LCPD. Well would it be right to make a redirect page for the driving school, which would be Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring?--Gta-mysteries 21:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Redirects are useful for two reasons. Firstly, it's a lot easier to link to GTA London 1961 than the full game title. Sometimes we go to the extreme and have shortcuts like TLAD to make life easier for editors. Secondly, someone might search for (or link to) a title that doesn't automatically take them to the right page. For example searching for "Advanced Motoring" doesn't take you to the right page, and the search results are unhelpful, so a redirect to Driving School would be one way to fix that. However, just putting those words on the Driving School page would also work, and it's unlikely that many people would actively look fo "Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring". However L.C.P.D. is a good example because searching for that won't bring up a page on LCPD without a redirect (as we couldn't list every variation on the page). So in this case, a redirect isn't really necessary unless you think it makes life easier for someone along the way. If you think it does, then go ahead. Gboyers talk 22:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This is not a really good question to ask me right now. My computer has crashed and is getting repaired and thats why I am not on much. But I agree with Gboyers. If it makes things easier then feel free to create a redirect. Chimpso 23:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Titles Hi sorry about that, Im quite new in this wiki and I didnt know about that. May I move articles? --Gustavob мsg 00:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Resopnded on User:Gustavob's Talk page.Chimpso 08:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Weapon Ammo Actually there is a major difference between a magazine and a clip. Unfortunately man people get this confused do to many TV shows, movies, and video games incorrectly referring them to "clips". CujoTwoOne 07:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The best way is just to show you, go to google images and search for "clip vs magazine". A weapon that uses a magazine cannot use a clip, and a weapon that uses a clip cannot use a magazine. CujoTwoOne 07:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Victor Vance talk page There is no need to protect the page. People will continue to ask that question and the talk page is the best place for it, as they are simply wanting to confirm that Victor Vance was the one killed and to check the articles validity. Besides, there is no discussion now about whether it was Victor. A-Dust 23:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Help I'm trying to get PlayStation Network on my PS3, but I don't know how, and I was wondering if you could help me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks--Gta-mysteries 03:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wish that I could help but I don't have a PS3. Chimpso 03:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well thanks anyway.--Gta-mysteries 04:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nominated for Promotion Hi Chimpso. Your self-nomination for promotion to Staff has been accepted. Please answer the questions on Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/Chimpso. Good luck - Gboyers talk 22:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have been promoted directly to administrator. You can now use and , and perform the admin-related Tasks. I also suggest you use . I don't expect you to be able to use all the tools straightaway, so please ask me if you'd like em to explain something, show you how something works, or tell you how we expect Admins to act. Congratulations again - Gboyers talk 09:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::This has come to me as a total surprise although I have to say that it is a welcome one. I had a feeling that I was going to be promoted but I never guessed a direct Admin promotion. Thank you Gboyers, I am looking forward to my new role here on GTW :) .Chimpso 09:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm Death and will edit often. Deathsculler GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC)